degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Dexter
Simon was portrayed by Michael Carry. Simon Dexter Starts as: Grade 8 Degrassi Season 2 (Junior High Years) Simon transferred to Degrassi in season 2 (January 1989), He is sweet, naive, innocent, and dopey, and is a perfect match to his girlfriend Alexa. He is a part-time model. He is very similar to Alexa, except she is more bubbly. He is ditzy and looks like he is on another planet, always staring into space. We find out nothing about Simon, except that he was a model, and that many girls automatically had a crush on him, just because he is a model, especially Stephanie Kaye . Alexa wins him over Stephanie, because she stops dressing like a slut, and Simon likes her the way she is naturally, not dressed like a prostitute. He eventually chooses Alexa over Stephanie, which makes her very jealous. Stephanie tries to get him to go out with them, and he is clueless about it until Stephanie wisely asks him directly. Degrassi Season 3 (Junior High Years) In Loves Me, Loves Me Not , Alexa breaks up with Simon after she hits it off with Michelle's crush, B.L.T. Simon decides to get back at Alexa by taking Michelle to the school dance. He spends time with Michelle while Alexa and B.L.T. date, but just as friends. Alexa apologizes to him in Star-Crossed, but dopey Simon that he is, asks "For what?" when Alexa says she's sorry. They make up and she invites Simon over for baklava. Alexa thinks that Simon wants her to lose weight, and she contemplates anorexia and bulimia. In the end she tells him that she does not need change for her, but he obviously had no intention in making her lose weight. Simon plays a lot of sports at Degrassi with B.L.T. Thomas, so when Alexa would bring Michelle to watch games, Michelle started to have a crush on B.L.T. In the end of the year Simon takes Alexa to the graduation dance, and they escape the school when the flammable containers in the basement explode, and the school burns down. Degrassi Season 4 (High School Years) In A New Start, Simon stars in a new modeling ad campaign called "The Dude." Simon starts to get more attention because he is a model, and girls in the hallway stop him for his autograph. Alexa is excited at first, but then becomes afraid that he will choose someone else to go out with. Simon assures her that he likes her, not any of the fan girls. In Sixteen Part 1 and 2, Simon, along with B.L.T. and Alexa, help Michelle try and find an apartment to live in, when she moves out of her dad's house. Simon needed some acting experience so he agreed to play a part in Lucy's teen slasher flick in It Creeps . He played a jock who gets killed by a slasher loose in the school. Simon also joins the Degrassi Football Team this year. Degrassi Season 5 (High School Years) Simon had a front row seat for the fight that Michelle and B.L.T. had when she learned that he was cheating on her. He doesn't hate him though, so he still hangs out with him. He encourages Alexa to lie to Michelle so they can go to the concert with B.L.T. and Cindy. Simon and Alexa go to the prom together, and they also get transferred the next year to another school because Degrassi got closed down. Degrassi Movie:Schools Out Simon and Alexa graduate together one year later, and they are engaged. At Lucy's lake house party, he is heard by Alexa talking negatively about the wedding. He finally stands up for himself in front of Alexa, and explains that he wants to get married, but does not want to make a big deal about it. In the final scene he and Alexa get married, and everyone is celebrating at the reception. Degrassi:The Next Generation Simon and Alexa return to Degrassi in 2001 for their class reunion, and they are seen sitting next to each other, so they are clearly still happily married. Simon helps break up the fight between Joey and Caitlin's fiancee, Keith as well. Category:Characters Category:DJH Characters Category:Relationships Category:Love Triangles Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Football Team Category:Male Characters Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:Marriage Category:DJH Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5